Wrongly Accused
by Ghost tiger
Summary: The group blames Lloyd for death Presea so he goes away. But when he comes back they learn she isn't dead. Chapter 8 is up new beginning
1. The death of character

Disclaimer: Just to make this clear I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters. Just having fun.

' ' indicates thoughts.

WRONGLY ACCUSED

Chapter 1

It has been just over two hours since they defeated Yuan and Botta. The group decided it would be good to rest for the night. Everyone, except Lloyd, was near the fire talking about pointless things they wished they could be doing. Betrayal was the only thing on his mind.

Feeling edgy since Kratos betrayed them at the Tower of Salvation, Lloyd looked at Zelos as thoughts rushed through his head.

'Could he betray us? Nah...then Sheena would hate him. I know Genis and Raine wouldn't turn on us. I've known them for years and Genis is my best friend. Now Regal is a tough one, he did attack us twice before he joined us but what would he gain from betraying us? Nothing I can think of right now. Now Colette...no, no she would never betray us...right?' He asked himself. 'That just leaves Sheena and Presa. Sheena couldn't betray us because...because she just couldn't! I don't know why but I trust Sheena.' Unable to rest his mind, he continued to sit and pondered his feelings.

"I LOVE these rehairds !" yelled Raine to Genis excitedly. "They must be so complex inside its outer shell." Making a snap decision, "I'm going to take mine apart to see how its machinery works." She started walking toward her rehaird quickly. "NO! It took us forever in that stupid maze-of-a-base where Presa got lost to finally get these rehairds, so you're not going to wreck them by taking them apart." said Genis harshly to his sister, Raine, hoping to curb her foolishness.

Lloyd wasn't paying attention to Genis and Raine, instead, he turned his head toward Presa. 'I wonder if would she turn on us, she did get "lost" in the base for a little while. Hmmmmm.' Lloyd considered to himself.

Sheena just walked up from behind Lloyd and asked, "Hey Lloyd, can we quickly stop by Mizuho to restock on supplies tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess." answered Lloyd automatically, being too preoccupied with his thoughts to hear the question properly. After another hour of thinking but coming to no conclusions, Lloyd fell back and went straight to sleep.

The following morning was a little chilly when the rehairds landed in a field near Mizuho. Lloyd dismounted his rehaird and walked to the ninja town.

Before they entered, Kuchinawa approached and halted the group, "Sheena! The two men, Yuan and Botta, captured Tiga." said Kuchinawa.

"Why?" asked Sheena

"They want their revenge on you and your friends! They said they will be at Latheon Gorge."

Without notice Sheena ran out of the town and on her rehaird and yelled, "Hurry up already!"

They ran after her then left for the gorge. As they approached the gorge, they noticed an elf guarding the gorge so Sheena opened the now very large monster list book. "Look at this," Sheena said, holding out the book, the guard peered into the book suspiciously. Sheena then slammed the book into the guard, knocking him out cold.

Sheena turned around, "Simple but effective, now let's go!"

After searching for an hour they found Yuan and Botta standing over over an unconscience Tiga.

"Let him go NOW!" yelled Sheena.

"Lloyd follow me. I'm going to kill you myself. The rest of you can fight Botta." Yuan calmly said. Genis laughed at Yuan. "Oh I get it, you're too scared to fight more than one."

"All right" Yuan answered, "pink-headed girl, you come too. We are going to fight on the other side of the gorge." As Lloyd and Presa walked around the gorge with Yuan following while carrying the bound Tiga.

Botta smirked, "Ready to die?" then charged at the rest of the group.

Yuan followed Lloyd and Presa to the highest point of the gorge and stopped. He dropped Tiga then drew his double-sided sword, "Let it begin."

Upon hearing this Presa and Lloyd drew their weapons and ran at Yuan. Yuan blocked both of their attacks with ease. He continued letting Lloyd and Presa attack him as he blocked then countered. Lloyd stopped attacking for a second to catch his breath,Yuan saw this as his chance and begun his assault on Lloyd, attack after attack, finally knocking him to the ground. Presa tried to help Lloyd but Yuan knocked her back everytime. Lloyd got up from the ground and once again charged at Yuan, but with thoughts of Regal, he faked out Yuan with a slice, kicking Yuan with all his force. Yuan felt mild pain so he swiped at Lloyd's chest. Feeling a iron sword slice through his chest, he screamed and doubled back. Lloyd saw Presa walk over to Yuan, who was laying on the ground, and lifted her axe...

The rest of the gang were having troubles with Botta when renegade troops came from nowhere to help him. Genis nailed seven renegades with indignation while Raine cast healing spells. Sheena has been out of the battle since Botta nailed her in the head with the back of his sword. Zelos raised his sword to block an attack, but using all his might, Botta smashed right through Zelos' sword. Shards from the broken sword dug in his arm and his body leaving Zelos on the ground, his blood quickly forming a pool.

As Botta was about to finish off Zelos, a light of mana shot through the sky. Seeing the mana, he yelled, "That was the signal, troops! Fall back!" Hearing the order, the renegades quickly disappeared.

" I wonder what that was all about?" Genis said before dusting himself off. "Let's go find Lloyd and Presa.

"I think they went that way," said Raine while picking up Sheena from the ground.

...Lloyd jumped to the right to avoid the giant axe flying towards him. Looking into the familiar eyes of who he thought was his friend, "Prepare to die You stupid doll!" Lloyd said as he jumped up over the Presa look alike and without hesition he kicked it over the edge of the cliff. Lloyd looked down over the cliff to make sure it fell down but saw nothing, so he hoped for the best that it died. He turned around to see the rest of the gang watching him in fear and anger. Genis was on the verge of crying then looked upon Lloyd and screamed "Murderer!"


	2. The Escape

I once again don't own anything of Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters.  
Chapter2  
"I-I can't believe Lloyd did that. Killing Persea without a moment of hesitation." Genis said, with total unbelief. 

"There has to be a logical reason for why he killed her. I've known him for years and this is the worst thing he has ever done to another living being." Added Raine.

"The reason is that he is. a. MURDERER!" Genis shouted just loud enough for Lloyd to hear from the tree he was leaning against. After talking for a while Genis had enough and he got up and stomped towards Lloyd and screamed, "WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY DID YOU KILL HER?"

Lloyd said back defence "I didn't! It wasn't her! It was..." 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T HER.I SAW YOU THROW HER OVER THE SIDE OF THE CLIFF!

The rest of the group watched the argument between the two boys. Regal, being able to hide his anger well, was taking the death of his late girlfriend's sister calmly. When Lloyd claimed that it wasn't even Presea that he killed, Regal exploded. He easily broke off his handcuffs and charged at Lloyd in his rage. The blue-haired man got a swifted kick at Lloyd's face then started pounding him with fierce punches and kicks. "Regal..stop..please." Lloyd managed to whisper before he heard someone yell. "Thunder Blade!" A few seconds passed, then thousands of volts shot through him body. Lloyd laid twitching and near death on the ground but Regal wasn't done, he kept kicking Lloyd harder and harder until he had to be pulled away by Raine. 

She looked down to see that Lloyd was unconscious, she said, "Zelos, wake up Lloyd and bring him over here, we have to talk about this."

Zelos replied crouched down, "I'm trying to wake up Sheena."

Raine said angrily, "Just get over here and do it!" 

Zelos moved from Sheena to Lloyd, looked down at him and wondered, 'He took a beating, how am I going to wake him up?' He knelt down and started slapping Lloyd's face but after getting no response, he grabbed Lloyd by an ankle and started dragging him back to the group. 

Meanwhile, Raine suggested Genus and Regal to go for a walk to cool down until Lloyd woke up. They agreed and walked off in different directions, which left only Raine and Zelos to look after Lloyd and Sheena. 

They sat there staring at the two unconscious bodies, each trying to figure out why Lloyd would do this to them, each scenario seeming worse than the last. Why would he turn on them? He was their friend. What would force him to knock Presea over the cliff? Raine broke the silence.

"Lloyd's has to pay for this crime, but how?"

Zelos answered, "We could bring him to the Meltokio authorities"

Raine processes this, "Is that enough and will Genus and Regal agree?"

"Lloyd's murder won't bring Presea back, besides somebody still has to tell Sheena when she awakes"

"Don't forget about Colette"

At this time, Genus and Regal came back. "Are they awake yet?" said Genus.

"No, but we've been discussing it" Raine replied, "and we think we should deliver Lloyd to the Meltokio authorities"

"WHAT? After what he did?" 

"Do you have any better ideas?" Zelos replied.

Meanwhile as they discussed Lloyd's future, the man in question, laid on the ground, listening in on their conversation.

' They already convicted me without hearing my side, I gotta get outta here. They won't listen to me, they already believe that I murdered Presea. I need to prove that wasn't Presea and I gotta do this myself.'

Later that night, while Genus was guarding, Sheena moaned in her sleep. Genis went to check if Lloyd was still out, seeing this, he quickly went over to comfort Sheena as she started to wake.

Lloyd saw his chance and quickly rolled over and crawled into the shrubs, disappearing into the night.

After easing Sheena back from unconsciousness, Genis noticed Lloyd wasn't sleeping in his spot anymore. 

"LLOYD'S ESCAPED!" He yelled, waking almost everyone up as he did so.

Raine ran to the backpack to see if Lloyd took anything, not noticing anything missing, she said, "He couldn't have gotten far, he didn't take anything."

Deciding to cover more ground, the four decided to split up and search in different directions. Raine, hoping not to miss anything, was going very slow. Passing below a large tree, she carefully peered into the dark before quickly moving on, Lloyd, silently watching from above. After Raine moved on, Lloyd quietly jumped down from the tree. He headed back to the campsite hoping the backpack was still there so he could grab a few supplies. Using the cover of night, he steathily made it back the campfire. He was relieved to see the pack on the ground just a few yards away. He went quickly and strapped on his swords, took some gels and finally grabbed a wing pack.

Lloyd was just about to leave when he heard a voice call his name. He turned his head only to meet the blue eyes of Sheena who was barely awake. He walked up to her, "Feeling okay?" his voice full of concern.

Sheena answered "Yeah."

She looked down and saw what was he was carrying. "Where you going?"

Lloyd just got up and started to walk away. He stopped before quietly saying, "I'm so sorry." Without turning around, he opened the wing pack bringing out a rehairad. He boarded the rehairad and flew off into the night, leaving a very confused summoner laying by the campfire.

"I'm so sorry? What do you mean by that?" Sheena asked into the night.  
Chapter End

I'm done this chapter yay! 


	3. Secondary Objective

I don't not own Tale of Symphonia or any of the characters but i bet everyone knew that already. 

Sorry about the spelling mistakes, my beta doesn't know anything about Tales of Symphonia and so has a problem with their names. She apologizes.

This is not my greatest chapter but I hope it is good enough.

This is my first online fic. I would like to thank the people who reviewed. Good, bad, I love all reviews.

This is a SheLloyd fic...well, eventually.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_During the next 2 months..._

The journey wasn't easy for what was left of the heroes.Kratos had decided to join them, apparentlybecause of something Yggdrasill did butKratoswouldn't talk about it. With doubts and confusion in their minds, they didn't have the courage to tell Sheena the real reason Lloyd left, instead they said he was having problems and decided to work them out by himself, they knew they were avoiding the inevitable, but not saying it out loud made it less real. They just couldn't believe how he betrayed them. They repeated the same story to Colette when they found and saved her from the floating castle where Rodyle put her . They managed to make pacts with the summoning spirits easily enough but when they broke the manalinks between the two worlds,the great Kharlan tree went out of control by destroying anything or anyone close, they were barely able to stop it by shutting down the Iselia human ranch because it was feeding mana to the tree. Without the ranch, they were able to destroyed the Kharlan tree, leaving only a seed. Unfortunately, Zelos lost his left arm and Regal was left with a huge scar running down his faceafter battlingLord Forcystus in the Iselia human ranch. After saving the princess from the pope, they decided to go back to Meltokioin order to restock their supplies.

(Ok enough of the history lesson on with the story)

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Man, we kicked those papal knight's asses from here to kingdom come!" shouted Zelos with a giant grin on his face.

"Hmm...you seem very happy for completing such a easy task as that. Is there something you're not telling us?" questioned Genis.

"Well, now that you mention it, I have a date with princess Hilda." answered Zelos.

Hethen walked up to Sheena and said some very stupid words. "Oh, I hope you don't get _too_ jealous."

Sheena shouted, "Jealous?" she scoffed, "As if!"

Zelos winked at her, "You know you are."

"Oh, you're dead!" After saying this, Sheena punched him in the gut, then in the face. Sheena stood over him, lifted her arm for another punch and yelled, "**That** better be the last time you talk to me today...GOT IT?"

Before leaving Meltokio,the heroes prepared themselves to continue their journey. Raine went through the supplies to make sure they had everything they needed. They started off, they were almost out of the city they heard yelling, "Stop! Thieves!" The gang saw two people wearing all black jumping from house to house and below on the street they were followed by knights from the castle.

The thieves had run out of buildings to leap,so they jumped down and started dashing down the street. After a few minutes of running, they were cornered. As the two thiefs stood there, one of them pull out two swords and charged the knights. The king's knights were completely outmaneuvered with the speed oft he swordsman.

The group had been running behind the knights, they reached the two thieves finally, onlyto see all of knights were knockout or already dead. Zelos drew his sword and ran at them prepearing to cut them down, but the thieves did nothing.

The thief looked at Zelos and said, "Secondary objective found."

Zelos lifted his sword then swung it down with full force, but the thief just evaded the attack. As Zelos continued to attack, the thief refrained from returning theattack, he quickly moved, Zelos' sword never reaching its target.

"Why isn't the thief attacking? Is he too scared to attack?" Sheena said to Kratos.

He responded, "No, he isn't afraid, he just isn't wasting his energy on fable attacks." Kratos kept watching the thief move with careful observation and noticed only one thing...perfection.

Zelos was getting really pissed now, all his best attacks were missing the thief. He tried thunder... miss, he tried just attacking like crazy...miss. He was getting really tired but he pushed on. After awhile of fighting, Zelos attacks became slower and weaker. The thief was getting very bored with Zelos's lame attempts. He looked back to see his fellow thief was laying on the ground sleeping so he decided it was time to end this. Zelos swung down his sword again but this time the thief jumped backten feet and drew his swords.

"Ready to fight, huh?" Zelos panted, then pulled out a miracle gel and got his lost energy back. "Prepare the second objectve," said the thief before dashing towards Zelos.When the thief got in striking range, Zelos jabbed his sword forward but the thief jumped clear over Zelos' head,then with one sword attacked from behind. Zelos saw this and block the strike with his sword. Hoping this would happened, the thief swung his other sword cutting Zelos' remaining arm. Feeling pain flowing through his arm he winced and dropped his sword. The thief stood over Zelos about kill him, Colette threw her weapon at the thief causing him to jumped back and tripover his partner.In the little time it took him to gain his feet, Colette, Regal, Genis, Kratos, Sheena and Raine were all standing between him and Zelos.

"Leave him alone!" exclaimed Colette. They all got in their battle stance getting ready for a fight. The thief's partner awoke withdrew a giant axe then walked to the thief's side. The heroes were pretty confident since there was only two thieves but seven of them but thenout ofthe blue, six other masked people dressed completely in black come from what seemed like thin air. They then proceeded to pull out their assorted weapons, which consisted of a spear, a giant hammer, a whip, a bow and arrow, iron gloves and a staff.

"Oh that's just prefect." Zelos said as he hid behind Colette.

"Just give us the secondary objective and we'll leave without a fight. "

"Just who are you people and why are you after Zelos? " asked Kratos.

"That's NOT your concern. Just give us the secondary objective and we'll leave without a fight."said one of the men in black.

"No way, we never turn our backs on our friends! " said Genis with determination, after that, the thief with two swords winced.

The battle begun with the ground shaking from ground dasher but the masked men jumped up and at the heroes. Sheena quickly started to summon Gnome but the leader saw this and sent the one with the axe to stop her. As the axe came down on Sheena, shejumped back and had to stop her spell. They continued to fight until the axe wielder took a knife out then stabbed Sheena in her top left shoulder, leaving heron the groundwith her mouth open in a silent scream.

Meanwhile, Kratos attacked the leader with his super lighting strike but the other swordsman just evaded and countered with beast, knocking Kratos back. The swordsman put back his sword and just stood there.

He said. "You didn't get any better since the last time Kratos."

This really pissed off Kratos so he ran at the swordsman who wasgetting the best of him. The swordsman saw Kratos charge towards him so when Kratos got in range, theswordsman's foot coming at him was thelast thing he saw before darkness overtook him.

Regal was fighting the whipmaster.He jumped up andtriedaneagle dive but the whipmaster wrapped his whip around Regal's legand whipped him into a wall. Regal tried to get up but the whipmaster put his foot on Regal's head holding him down and taking him out of the battle.

"hmmmmm...get..hmmmmmmm..head." Regalsaid while trying to extricate himself from under the whipmaster's foot.

Colette flew through the sky trying to dodge the arrows whizzing past her, coming fromthe very skilled archer. He was shooting veryquickly, giving her no time to attack. Colette decided to attackdespitethespeed of the archer. She stopped suddenly, then threw her chakram as he shot two arrows, her chakram slicing through one of his arrows. One arrow hit Colette in the wing causing her to fall, hitting the ground hard. Thechakram came back at him, he tried to duck but it still sliced down his back.

Theeight warriors walked confidently toward Zelos, Genis and Raine.Six attacked Raine and Genis, while the swordsmen and the axe wielder went over to Zelos, he screamed,"Hey you freaks! Stay away from me!"

One of the swordsman dropped a metal ball on the ground whichproceededto release a smog. Zelos fell to theground, trying to hide in the smog and keep a low profile, trying to figure out his next move. Suddenly there was pain in the back of his headbefore he lose consciousness. Around him, the black warriorsdisappeared in the smoke.

* * *

Zelos awoke suddenly and looked around for clues as to where he was. He saw he was in a dark room with iron bars. He heard talking from behind him, so he turned around to see a redhead and a blondeman talking to each other. 

"Hey, where am I?" demanded Zelos, he scowled when he received no answer.

A door opened and a man walked in towards Zelos' cage. He leaned over and lookedin Zelos' eyes.

"Who are you and where am I?" Zelos asked.

"I can't tell you who I am," The man smirked, "Classified and all that"

He stood up,"You're in a rehairad version 2.1 and Lord Yuanwants to have a talk with you so that's where we're going. So shut up and enjoy your...cage," said the man derisively.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter. 

Please read then review. Thanks


	4. The Black Rouges

I do not own Tales of Symphonia. just having fun. Well really, I'm just going stir crazy.

Lloyd-i-oh: I'm sorry I can't write a chapter every night, my beta isn't that ambitious.

Furion and MoonCannon: This is become a Sheloyd...eventually.

MizzDarkness, Sieg15, and TrueGamer: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it.

Connie: Thank you for the review.

Beta: I'm sorry, my computer isn't behaving...I can't stop the words from sticking together.

* * *

The rehairad was rocking back and forth and the motion was causing Zelos a severe case of seasickness. When he thought he couldn't take it any longer, the rehairad finally landed on the edge of a cliff in front of the renagade base. They walked in, Zelos immediately noticed this wasn't the same base as before. He was contemplating what this meeting was about, seeing asYuan went to such great lengths to retrieve him. Zelos looked around him, studying the area. The warriors who defeated his friends then turned down a dark hallway but Zelos noticed that there was many renegadespassing them. 

'Left, right, right ,left, straight, left, right, left, left.' Zelos thought, trying to remember which way to go if..._no, when_...when he escapes. 'This place is a bloody maze.'

The swordsman looked at Zelos and said with a smirk,"That's not going to work."

Zelos, putting his best innocent face on, "What are you talking about?"

The man chuckled, then answered, "The base changes shape every hour."

Zelos was puzzled how that guy knew what he was thinking. He went to ask a question but the man stopped suddenly and Zelos realized that they were standing in front of a door.

"Here you go," smirked one of his guards before the door opened. He was pushed in, but managed to stop himself from falling down.

"Hello Zelos, welcome," said Yuan, who then held his arm out towards a chair, "please, sit down."

Zelos held his head up high, looking at Yuan. "Thanks, but I'd rather stand."

"You might want to follow the Lord's orders, you little worm," warned a voice from the door behind him. Recognizing the voice, Zelos whipped around, felt his mouth fall open as he stared at the new arrival incredulously.

" Bu-but, you're dead." Zelos whispered to himself, "You drowned!"

"Did you see me die?" Botta sneered. "Didn't think so! When you left I was saved by Master-" Botta stopped as he caught the glare on Yuan's face. "I was saved by The Black Rouges," he continued.

"The _who_?" asked Zelos.

"The warriors who kicked you and your friend's asses." Yuan replied.

Zelos heard a door open behind him, he turned towards the sound and saw the swordsman and the axe-wielder, from his earlier fight, enter. The swordsman put something on Yuan's desk and said, "Sorry I'm late, Lord, she stopped me again."

"That's perfectly alright. You may go."

"Yes my Lord," said axe-weilder and swordman, then they turned and left. Yuan turned back to Zelos and looked at him.

* * *

The two warriors reached the break room and were greeted with a spear flying at them. 

"Hey, watch where you're throwing that, Tanya," said the axe-wielder as she pull the spear from the wall.

"Sorry, Frank used his iron gloves to punch the spear out of my hands," said Tanya reaching over and taking her spear back.

Joshua ran into the room laughing, "They're kicking Zelos out of the base." Upon hearing this they all started to run through the hallways. The axe-weider was just standing there so Tanya stopped, "Hey, Presea, you coming?"

She picked up her axe, threw it onto her shoulder, smiled before answering, "Yes, just daydreaming, on my way."

* * *

After their conversation, Yuan gave Zelos a rehairad and forced him out. Zelos flew away with the Black Rouges watching him leave. They turned around and walked back in the base. The swordsman, the archer, Joshua,and the spearwoman, Tanya,walked to the barracks while the rest went training. The three undressed from their battle gear to normal clothes. 

"Hey, isn't there a weapon testing today?" asked Tanya.

"Yeah, at the target zone. We better get going. Should we wait for Joshua?"asked the swordsman.

"Nah, leave that stupid archer," said Tanya.

They reached the target zone to see the rest of the Rouges and Yuan waiting for them. Yuan looked confused, then asked, "Where's Joshua? "

"Well... " said the swordsman and Tanya at the same time.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Joshua as he ran up from behind, glaring at the others.

"Alright, let's get started," said Yuan, turning to Joshua,"we're going replace the bow and arrow."

"WHAT! NOOOOOO!" screamed Joshua.

Yuan waited for Joshua's temper tantrum to subside, "As I was saying, we have redesigned the mana cannon into the mana gun." Yuan said as he pulled a handgun off the table, along witha square clipbefore he continued. "This is a mana clip. You put it here at the bottom of the handle, then fire!" he said as he finished loading the manaclip.

He pointed the gun at a soild steel brick the pulled the trigger. There was a flash of light and a bang . After the shot they looked at the steel brick. there was a small hole going right through it.

"Holy shit. That was sweet, huh, Avian," said Joshua as he started drooling over the gun.

The whipmaster answered,almost drooling over the gun,"Yeahh!"

"This is being mass produced for our army. Oh yeah, I have a job for you. For feeding Cruxis wrong info, Zelos made me promise to protect his friends. You start tomorrow. Captain, time to take your injection," said Yuan.

The swordsman and Yuan walked down the hall. Yuan was talking to the swordsman all the way down the hall before reaching the medical room. The swordsman sat chair with a bunch of metel do-dads above the chair. A renagade docter came to swordsman with a needle in his hand and the swordsman put out his arm.

* * *

The swordsman got back to the barracks but he heard something that made him open his eyes in apprehension, "Hi Lloyd!" he turned his head and saw cat ears coming from long purple hair. 

"Oh..um. hello.. Saria. Not now...I just got...my injection...crap!" Lloyd said nervously before running away from her.

"Get back here!" shouted Saria, as she went on all four feet,letting her sprint twice as fast.

Lloyd felt himself being tackled into a wall,"AHHHH!" he screamed in frustration.

* * *

When he walked back to his room he was rubbing his neck tenderly. He looked in the mirror and saw the bruises and bite marks all over his face and chest and snarled at his reflection. 

"So...protozoan got you again, huh. " chuckled Joshua.

"Oh **SHUT UP,**" growled Lloyd as he limped to bed and laid down on his cot.

* * *

another chapter bites the dust. 

Please read and review.


	5. Insert stupid chapter name here

I don't not own Tales of Symphonia. Because I'd be a hell of a lot richer. 

Thanks for reviewing!

CHAPTER 5(A few hours after the fight)

* * *

Sheena stared at her bandaged shoulder while Raine worked her magic on it. The room was lit in a green glow as Sheena's shoulder was healed.

Raine got up and said. "Okay, that should do it but your shoulder will still be sore for an hour or two." He sighed, "I can't believe they were able to beat us and take Zelos so easily."

Sheena added, "Yeah, but that swordsman reminded me of Lloyd. I have never seen a another warrior work two swords as well as him. I caught a glimpse of him using them to fight Yuan, but I lost consciousness before Presea was killed by Yuan." Sheena stared off in the distance, lost in her memories.

"Yeah, by Yuan," whispered Raine, as she hung her head down, she then turned and walked out of the bedroom quickly. Sheena startled at her friend's sudden departure, then shrugged, easily losing herself in her memories as she followed Raine out of the room.

The two walked into another bedroom filled with their friends. Raine and Sheena were greeted by Colette who wasn't as cheerful as before. They sat down in a circle to vote on what to do. Regal, Colette, Genis and Raine agreed that they should go find Zelos while Sheena and Kratos said they would never be able to find Zelos or he might already be dead, they need to stay on their mission. They argued back and forth for about half an hour. A knock rang through the room as Zelos' butler walked in the room.

"Good day," the butler greeted,"Master Zelos politely requests your presence at his mansion as soon as you are able."

"Zelos? Wasn't he captured by the men in black?" questioned Raine.

"He asked me to reply as such..."The butler then proceeded to give a victorious laugh followed by a smug look. He promptly turned and left.

The group stared after him, "Well, okay, we'llcheck on his house but be careful it could be a trap," ordered Kratos.

They walked out of the inn and towards Zelos mansion. The day was warm but not too hot. With the appearance of the butler, they truly didn't believe that there was any real danger at Zelos' place, so they were each lost in their own thought as they walked together companionably, wariness still there at the back of their minds. As they reached his house they saw Zelos outside flirting with a couple of girls and they felt themselves instantly relax. Colette ran at him and gave him a hug. The flirting girls stood there glaring at Colette.

"Hello, Colette, long time no see," Zelos gasped from her tight hug. He then turned and excused himself from the girls with a promise for another day. The girls smiled sweetly before walking away.

After the girls departed, everyone started asking question at once until Zelos told them what happened. "The people who beat us were special renegades called the Black Rouges, they are going to help us on our journey."

"Whyare they helping us? asked Sheena.

"I told Yuan the problem about Colette's arm. He offered for his men to help us as long as we need them." Hesaid looking up in the sky.

"But WHY did Yuan want with you in the first place?"

Remembering the story that Yuan had conjured up, he replied, "It all involved my Cruxis crystal and his plans for Cruxis himself which involved me becoming one of his minions," he said vaguely,"of course, I turned him down, the Rouges will be here tomorrow." He continued quickly, "You can sleep here tonight if you like."

"I'm good," Sheena said shaking her head as she walked back to the inn, Raine followed. "Good night," they chorused.

After returning back to the inn, Raine and Sheena stayed up late to discuss what Zelos really did, sensing that he was eluding the truth. They threw theories around on who the Black Rouges were and how they were involved with what Zelos was hiding. Finally deciding to let Lloyd presume that they believed his story until they could figure out whatthe realsituation was, they turned out the lights and they soon went to sleep.

-  
Lloyd woke up and stretched his arms. He jumped down from his cot and saw Presea and Tanya dressed and ready to go. "How did you wake up so early?" questioned Lloyd . "Lloyd! It's twelve'o clock," answered Presea, rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh." Lloyd hastily walked to the bathroom and got dressed. He thought what would was going to be like to see his so-called friends, The Black Rogues, again. He went to the break room to get something to eat. Frank was there training on a punching bag, Joshua was shooting his new mana gun at a steel bar. Lloyd noticed that he was becoming as skilled as he is with his bow and arrows. Looking over, he saw Andy swinging his hammer around while Damian and Avian were eating. He joined them and began eating. He sat there while he ateand watched his friends doing their own thing.He felt a pang of guilt, but knowing he couldn't tell them the truth, he finished off his food. "Okay, it's time to go."

They gathered their stuff together and walked to the hangar room where the rehairads were docked. Lloyd sighed, the only problem with version 2.1 is that it doesn't use a wing pack. They boarded one of the rehairads, got seated. When everyone was ready,Andy flew the rehairad and crew to Meltokio.

-  
It was 4 o'clock and Sheena was getting a little impatient.They been waiting outside Meltokio for an hour but no one had shown up. When they were just about to pack it in, a quiet motor could be heard coming their way in the distance. They all looked up to see a giant rehairad land on the grass. The back on the rehairad opened and six occupants walked out and introduced themselves. The heroes' jaw dropped as they saw Presea come out, followed quickly by Sheena almost fainting when Lloyd stumbled out of the rehairad. He looked up and saw the astonished faces of his former friends and put on a smug face before quickly turning green. "I'm going to be sick." said Lloyd.

"I told you not to sleep in the rehairad," said Presea.

"What? No, you didn't!" yelled Lloyd before noticing that everyone was looking at him and Presea.

"Umm. Hello.Was it something I said?" said Lloyd.

"Is that really you, Presea?" asked Regal, slowly approaching.

"Lloyd, is that you? Maybe Mithos was lying." Kratos said

" No see, I'm the evil clone bent on world domination and Presea here is my evil minion. " Lloyd said sarcastically then started laughing.

"You're not dead, Presea?" asked Genis, looking stunned.

"Shut up for now. No time to explain to the likes of you." She replied harshly,"remember this, Lloyd tried to tell you." She turned,"Wehave to go, now!" Everyone stood there, unable to respondto what she said. Raine, Genis, Regal and Kratos all looked guiltily to Lloyd who glared at them. Sheena and Colette looked between Lloyd and the others, puzzled.

Lloyd and his group then started to walk away from the heroes. Joshua motioned for them to follow.

"Where we going?" asked Kratos.

"Any forest nearby," Frank said.

"umm..why?" asked Colette.

"Cruxis spies," Joshua responded bluntly.

Lloyd stopped in front of the rehairad,nodded his head at Presea who nodded back. He instantly jumped up whiledrawing his swords and then with fury, he sliced the rehairad in half causing it to explode into nothingness. The dust cleared and Lloyd walked from what was left of the rehairad. He looked that the faces of the poeple he was ordered to protect, as they looked on in disbelief.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 6will behere tomorrow.

Please read and review.


	6. ten tired fingers from typing

I don't not own Tales of Symphonia. 

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

CHAPTER 6 

"Why did you do that?"questioned Raine angrily.

"It's Evidence for Cruxis to find us," Lloyd said, before turning away.

"Explanations later." Presea added.

They continued onwards, killing any monsters they came across. They walked for nearly two hours when the two combined groups reached a dense forest, where they stopped and made camp.

Except for Tanya and Joshua, the Rogues went to guard the surrounding area. After an hour, Tanya and Joshua ran into some shrubs while Sam and Andy walked out. Kratos watched, amazed at how organized the Black Rouges appeared. The hours past like minutes, as different Rouges came to the campsite, the heroes sat fidgetingand impatiently,until finally what they have been waiting for arrived. Lloyd and Presea came out of the darkness of the shrubs and walked towards them. They all stood up, all wanting to say someting, not sure where to start, so they just stood there quietly.

Sheena couldn't take it anymore. she walked up to Lloyd. He looked at her but she was unsure what to say, she threw her arms around him. Surprised, he returned the hug, enjoying the warmth it created in the pit of his stomach before releasing her. "Hello Sheena," he said, smiling.

"Hello, Lloyd...ummm." Embarassed at her impulsiveness, she searched for something to say. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm feeling great." Sheena answered, looking at him shyly, smiling.

The group watched curiously as Sheena talked to Lloyd. Genis stood while trying to build up the courage to talk to Presea but he found he just couldn't.

Lloyd looked over and saw the group watching him. He straightened his shoulders, sneered at them,then said, "I'm going for a walk, see ya." He then started to walk away.

"May I come?" Sheena requested quickly before he left.

"Sure," Lloyd shrugged, then he started off with Sheena on his heels. They walked north-east for awhile, she thought they were just walking randomly but suddenly they entered a clearing. Sheena was amazed at the beauty. In the middle of the clearing there was a pond that was so clear, you could see the fish swimming along the bottom, and surrounding the pond, there were flowers of all shapes and colors. Off to the side, a fox laying nearby, staring at them hesitantly, before deciding to ignore them. Lloyd sat down took off his boots and put his feet in the pond.

"How did you find this?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the solitude.

"I found this as I was patrolling, I found it very calming and stayed." He stood there beside her, wondering why he brought her here, she probably felt believed he was a murderer too. He turned to her,"Is there a reason why you came along? Not to be rude or anything," Lloyd added quickly.

"What I really want to know is why you left us." Sheena said.

"What do you mean? why I left us. I was kinda kicked out, literally." Lloyd answered, trying his best to stay calm, but failing.

Sheena looked at him strangely, "Raine told me that Presea was killed by Yuan and you took it badly and ran off. What really happened?"

"I'll give you the long reason. Yuan was trying to catch Zelos but instead he caught Presea. She was taken to the renegade base in the desert. There they made a robotic copy of her out of their technology. That's why she disappeared for a time. But it wasn't until Yuan kidnapped Tiga that I found out that the Presea with us, was a robot doll. She attacked me so I had to defend myself, but while defending myself, I cut open her arm to see wires,no blood. I finally kicked her from the cliff as the rest of them caught up with us, Genis then called me a murderer and all hell broke loose. Regal beat the shit out of me while Genis cast Thunder blade, almost killing me, but Regal wasn't done," Lloyd said growling. "While I was on the ground Regal kicked the living hell out of me again. Then while I was fighting off unconsciousness, they discussed sending me to the Meltokio authorities, they didn't want to listen to want I had to say. I tried to tell them that wasn't our Presea, but would they listen? Hell, no. So I left."

They stood looking over the pond, Lloyd feeling himself becoming bitter at his friends' betrayal and Sheena trying to process what Lloyd told her.

So how's been the journey so far?" Lloyd said, changing the subject.

Sensing Lloyd's need to not continue the former line of discussion, she reached over and squeezed his hand quickly before responding, "It hasn't been that good. I mean defeating the summon spirts was really easy but when the Kharlan tree went crazy, we barely stopped it."

Lloyd became silent. Unsure what to say, Sheena didn't say anything and let the awkward silence continue.

"Well, I'm going back." He said as he got up.

The walk back was really quiet.Sheena was trying to understand why her friends turned on Lloyd so brutally without first trying to understand. Howthey attacked him both physically and emotionally, she could see why Lloyd wouldn't be able to trust them again. She felt a pain in her chest at that thought.

She looked at his swords and saw that he was carrying three instead of his usual two, she wondered at the third one but kept silent. The two reached the campsite and Lloyd sat down on a stump. Sheena wondered why Lloyd wasn't his always happy self then it hit her. He was asked to protect people who almost killed him, called him a liar and a murderer falselyand drove him away. She couldn't even fathom how he felt right now. Remembering the peaceful feeling at the pond, she was glad that he let her see it.Hoping that their friendship wasn't totally lost, she decided to join hi. She sat on the ground and started some inconsequential small talk and gradually, they talked aboutall they have been doing since they last saw each other.

Suddely, Joshua ran out of shrubs, panting. Lloyd asked what was wrong but all he said was "...Saria..."

"CRAP! Excuse me." Lloyd said to Sheenabefore jumping up andrunning away.

"What's that all about?" Sheena said.

Then out of nowhere a purple blur come out ofa group of bushes at the skirt of thecampsite and went through to the other side. When the blur was gone there was a black briefcase laying on the ground. Raine walked to the briefcase and opened it to see the most advanced technology she was ever seen. Joshua slammed it shut took it away then they heard a blood-curdling scream.

He said, "the black case is classified," then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Regal.

"You'll see," Joshua managed to say before going back to laughing.

They waited for a few minutes then they heard a bush rustling and Lloyd came out more bite marks, more bruises and more kiss marks on his face and arms. Saria followed with a smile on her face. They all stared at her because of her cat ears and cat eyes.

"Who are you and what did you do?" asked Sheena.

"I am Saria. I'm the head medical doctor for the Renegades. I'm also a protozoan." Looking over at Lloyd with a smug smile, " Don't worry, I just overpowered him, not that hard."

"IT DOES HELP THAT YOU HAVE SUPER-HUMAN STRENGTH." Lloyd yelled as he scrubbed at his face and ams.

Joshua walked up from behind Lloyd and said something in his ear. Lloyd nodded then the other Rouges came out of nowhere and surounded Lloyd and Saria. They couldn't see that Lloyd was being injected by something.

"LET ME GO YOU LITTLE ASS!" Lloyd shouted in anger.

"It's anger, you know what to do." Saria said.

They took out a chain while Frank tackled Lloyd to a tree then Sam tied the chain around him and the tree. Sheena was watching this with great confusion. Lloyd was trying without victory to get out of the chains. They continued to watch him as he cussed and swore at them when they wouldn't let him go. After a couple of hours, he finally went to sleep.

Seeing he was asleep, Sheena asked worriedly, "What's going with Lloyd?"

"If you all shut up I'll tell you Lloyd's life story...tomorrow. Go to sleep." Joshua said very rudely.

"Whoa, snippy," Zelos said but Joshua just grumbled something under his breath.

The next morning, Lloyd woke up chain to a tree. He knew why he was there but he still screamed for help. Nobody helped as they were with Joshua who was telling about Lloyd's life for the last two months.

"Someone help me down from this tree!" Lloyd yelled as loud as possible.

Zelos walked over with a grin at Lloyd but he just sneered back at him. Zelos inched towards Lloyd uncertainly, Lloyd used the tree as leverage as he lashed out and kicked him in the mouth. He got up, looked at his hand and saw the blood, he ran at Lloyd but he still managed to kick Zelos hard causing him to fall back again, saying, "You little..."

Sheena walked in on the two a few minutes later to see Zelos on the ground with a nose bleed with Lloyd squirming to get out of the chains. She sighed and released Lloyd from the chains.

"What happened?"

"Zelos came near. So I kicked him. Hate him."

Sheena says uneasily. "Oh you hate him?" She shrugged. "Well, so do I. He annoys me to no end. Ummm...Is Saria...your girlfriend?"

"G-girl..Saria..the thing is...she...I" Lloyd continued to stumble over his words. He stopped and cleared his throat, collecting himself. "No, why do you ask?" Lloyd asked back.

"No reason," she said watching the sky. "But I do have another question. Why do you have a third sword?"

'What is Sheena acting so nerveous?'

He pulled out the sword and Sheena was shocked to see that the sword had no blade.

"What will that do with no blade?"

"Watch." He smiled at her and closed his eyes, his face started to become slightly pale, when a light shot up from the handle. It was four feet of mana in the shape of a sword. He lifted the sword over his head and brought it down slowly but sword sliced right through a tree. He handed the sword to Sheena and said he will be right back.

She stared at the handle in her hand in amazement.

* * *

Lloyd walked up to Kratos and asked, "Wanna come for a walk with me?" Kratos agreed. 

They walked into the forest for awhile before Lloyd stopped. Kratos saw a few people around him in the darkness. He turned around to see Lloyd pull a mana gun on him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kratos asked in a bit of fear.

"Lord Yuan needs the seal to be broken for his plan to work." Lloyd answered.

"Let me guess, you're going to kill me if I don't break the seal." Kratos said.

"No HA, I'm going kill me." Lloyd says this as he puts the gun to his temple.

"Why should I care?" questioned Kratos.

"What would Anna think if you let your own SON die like this." Lloyd said with no regret.

Kratos didn't know how Lloyd knew and he didn't know what to say, so he stalled for time. "What about your dream to make a world with no suffering?"

"Oh, I'm still doing that but under Yuan's leadership. He will crush Cruxis and put a end to this madness. Now enough stalling 5...4...3...2..1."

'If this is end. I kinda wish I spent more time with Sheena.'

He slowly started to pull the trigger, he took a deep breath. A blow came, across his face knocking him back a yard or two. He wiped some blood off his face and heard someone yell. "What the HELL are you doing!"

* * *

Please Read and Review.

Done next chapter soon.


	7. chapter whatever

I do not own Tales of symphonia or any of it's characters

Not very long at all. It's just to get the monkey off my back.

* * *

(Chapter 7) 

Lloyd picked his mana gun off the ground and pointed at his father but Sheena was standing in the way.

"Don't make me do this." Lloyd said behind his gun.

"Don't make you what, shoot me or shoot yourself!" Sheena yelled.

Sheena watched Lloyd, not knowing what was happening but she did notice he was sweating. She hoped that if she could get closer she could knock the gun away.

Trying to calm him she said. "Lloyd everything is going to be ok ,just calm down." Though she was not feeling very calm herself.

She slowly moved forward and finally was within a couple of feet. She sighed in relief when unexpectedly,he dropped his gun and fell to his knees. She stood there a minute, not sure what had just happened.

Behind Lloyd a figure stepped out of the darkness.

Lloyd turned towards the unknown person, "Andy?"

A hammer hit him in the chest, causing him to fly back through a couple of trees.

Groaning, Lloyd said from the ground, "When did you join Cruxis, huh?"

"Fool! From the beginning! But I am being forced to show myself. Lord Yggdrasill can't have the seal broken. No offence Lloyd but it's time to die! COME FORTH!"

As Andy said this, two Angels appeared from the sky to his aid.

Sheena ran to Lloyd's side and saw that he had blood coming from his mouth and he couldn't move without intense pain. She gathered him in her arms.

"Don't worry... I got your back," she says before Lloyd fell into unconsciousness. She quickly kissed him on the forehead before gently releasing him andstanding up .

As they flew at Sheena and Kratos, the angels started swinging their weapons at them. They jumped back to avoid a mace and a spear. Kratos dashed forward fast, catching the angels off guard and successfully slicing one of the angels. Sheena attacked but got a blow from Andy sending her a few feet in the air then the angel slammed herinto the ground. Andy was about to swing his hammer down on Sheena but she grabbed at the ground and pulled herself under and past his legs. She flipped herself over and using all her strength, she then kicked Andy in the ass, making him fall over. then the Rouges and her friends ran into battle. White wing came out ofAndy's back and he flew away with the angels behind him.

Sheena, followed by her friends and the Rouges, ran back to Lloyd. She put her hand in front of his mouth to see if he was breathing normaly. She sighed in relief when she found that he was, but when she touched his neck to check the pulse, she screamed. Kratos touched Lloyd's arm and found that was no warmth in his body at all.

"You think it's stage two?" Avain asked.

"Yeah, it is. We have call Lord Yuan," answered Presea.

Six of them put one of their hands in air and started chanting something while Saria was typing something in the black briefcase. A large circle of light appeared causing the others to look in their direction.

"What are you doing when Lloyd is dying right in front of you!" yelled Sheena.

"Calling for backup, Lloyd is going into stage two," answered Saria as she finished typing. The ring of light started spinning and a few Rengades began hopping out until Yuan walked out followed by Botta.

"Botta, aren't you dead?" asked Genis in shock.

"Apparently not, " Botta sneered.

Yuan pointed at Lloyd and a couple of Renegades carefully picked him off the ground and started to walk into the portal.

"Kratos, you're coming too." Yuan said.

"Why Kratos?" Raine asked.

"Well, I would think the father would want to check on his son and to know what's going on."

Everyone gasped except Sheena and Kratos, who already know.

"I'm coming too." Sheena ordered.

"No. We don't need babies running around our base." Botta responded.

Sheena face turned to stone. She started to open her mouth to argue.

"Who cares! Just bring her, we really need to go now before Lloyd over heats," Yuan said as he disappeared into the portal.

"Over heats? Have you felt him? He is freezing." Sheena said as Kratos walked in the portal but she stopped out of fear.

"Go to Meltokio in a week," Botta said to what was left of Lloyd's old friends as she shoved Sheena into the light. Sheena tried to walk but soon fell, she felt someone help her up.

"It will take a while for you to get use to quick-jumping." Yuan said as he was watching over Lloyd very carefully and start to walk out.

"Hellloooo, you going to tell us what is going with Lloyd?" requested Sheena.

Yuan cleared his throat, started walking before speaking, "Around two months ago Lloyd snuck into our Tethe'alla base. But he soon learned that Presea wasn't in this base so he left and went for the Sylvarant base. He finally found her in jail cell 2336 and released her."

Yuan stopped and opened a door that leaded in a dark room with a large window. Kratos looked through the window and saw Lloyd laying ona bed in a white room.

"What does that have to do with Lloyd condition!" yelled Sheena.

"I'm getting there. While escaping, Yssdrasill and an army of angels attacked the base. Lloyd and Presea ran intothem and Lloyd was killed in battle by Yssdrasill."

"What? You're crazy. He's not dead, Lloyd's right there!" argued Sheena.

"Then you don't know Lloyd's exsphere's true power." Yuan said

"What do you mean?" asked Sheena, feeling totally confused and was currently fighting the feeling of fear inside her.

"The Angelus project is an exsphere that uses large amounts of mana to reform objects or people back into existence but this process takes time. When he dies, the wearer will only be an ghost of the last things he/she felt. Then, in stage two, the wielder will be reborn as he once was until stage three when it will convert the holder into an angel with an unlimited supply of mana. This is why the exsphere was for Martel." Yuan stopped to let the information absorb.

"Why did you try to get Lloyd to kill himself if you wanted him to go to stage three?" Kratos asked.

"Lloyd couldn't die until stage two but I never told him that," answered Yuan. He soon pressed a button that started to close shutters in the window.

"Will he lose his memories?" Kratos asked.

"Oh no, but he will have a tough time with his vocabulary and basic motor skills for awhile." Yuan said. He left the room with Kratos and Sheena wondering. Kratos pressed the button opening the shutters and he just watched Lloyd as Sheena joined him.

As Yuan left the room and he heard the shutters open. He chuckled to himself then thought, 'Lloyd's night is going to be pretty painful.'

* * *

Please read and reveiw. 


	8. New beginning

I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 8-new beginning 

Lloyd awoke up upon a bed in a white room. He tryed to look around but his vision was blurry. He looked to the right and saw two human-like blobs in a another room. Sheena and Kratos saw Lloyd watch them but they didn't know what to do so they just stared into the room.

"You think it's painful?" Asked Sheena.

"What's painful?" Answered Kratos with another question.

"Comming back to life I mean. I wonder if comming back from the dead is painful." Said Sheena.

"Maybe but this hasn't been done before so we will never know unless we ask Lloyd later." Said Kratos very calmly.

"Ahhh!" Said Lloyd as a old scar opened up again and began bleeding. " What the?"

More and more scars opened up and began bleeding has Sheena and Kratos watched in horror.

"What's happening to Lloyd?" asked Kratos.

"We can answer that." Said Joshua as he walked in with Tanya."The exsphere is cleaning his body of any markings of his old form."

"All scar, birthmarks and maybe eye color will change or go away." Said Tanya.

"Well, is it Painful?" Questioned Sheena.

"Very. He will feel all the pain that anything from his past life had, in a matter of minutes."

The door in the white room opened slowly and a small purple cat walked in with a needle in mouth. The cat started shaking a bit then took the form of human. She then injected the needle into the arm of Lloyd.

"Was Saria a cat? And what is that pointy thing?" Said Kratos

"Yeah, she can transfrom her body shape and that pointly thing is new drug we made, it takes away the pain but..."

* * *

_'I feeling dizzy and- ouch!Supid bleeding scars.hey look more blobs are in the window. Hello mr. and mrs. blobs. How is blob jr. Ahh! purple cat-person, oh wait that's that girl. What was her name again? Suzie, Superman...no that oh I know Johnny.'_ Lloyd thought

"Hello, Johnny." said Lloyd who was drugged. When he said that Saria gave him a mean look. "ARGHHH!" Lloyd screamed as alot of blood came from his torso he then passed out from the pain.

_Flasback dream_

_"Come on Presea, we have to get you out of here" Lloyd said as rushed through halls. Then suddenly the whole base started shaking and a voice could be heard yelling._

_"Cruxis has attack the base all personal are ordered to escape!"_

_"That's just what we need." Said Presea a little angerly._

_The two continued down the hall until they ran into the great leader of Cruxis._

_"There you are. I never thought I would see you here."Yggdrasill said as the eternal sword teleported into his hand._

_"Your going down!" Said Lloyd as he and Presea charged Yggdrasill but suddenly the eternal sword glowed red then time slowed down for Lloyd and Presea._

_Yggdrasill easily kicked Lloyd away before casting 'judgement' and since Lloyd was suck in a time paradox,not one beam of light missed the two warriors.Presea tried getting up but soon blacked out on the floor leaving Lloyd and Yggdrasill to duke it out._

_Yggdrasill quickly teleported in front of Lloyd and said. "Time to give me what is rightfully mine!"_

_"That is my Mother's legecy,you piece of c-" He was unable to finish his sentence becuase Yggdrasill forced his eternal sword into Lloyd's torso. He coughed some blood before falling to the ground dead._

_Yggdrasill bent down and reached for the Exsphere but the Exsphere lit upin a blue-ish green light. Yggdrasill didn't stop and when he was close his hand was hit with blue light._

_"AHH!" Said Yggdrasillas he pulled back his arm which was now charred."Supid corpse! Give it to ME NOW! Fine! At least your outta the way!"_

_He flew out through the roof. Yuan stepped out from around the corner of the hallway. He picked up Presea and slowly walked over to Lloyd. He moved his hand towards Lloyd's Exsphere but then blue-ish green light went brighter then Lloyd picked himself off the ground and finished his sentence. "Crap."_

Lloyd woke up again and looked around but this time he could see. He saw Yuan talking Sheena and Kratos. ' Wait why is Sheena here.' he thought to himself.

* * *

" And that's how Lloyd died."Yuan finished. "I have a question. What was happening to Lloyd when he was really pissed off and tied to the tree?" 

"Well the Exsphere was made for half-elves but for some reason the Exsphere worked on Lloyd.And off topic he says it's because of Anna but I doubt that. As I was saying, Although the Exsphere saved him it threatened to consume his soul so we had to inject pure elven blood and the only side-affect was that increase the last emotion he had. Which was mostly anger so they tied him to a tree." Yuan took a long breath when he finished saying this.

Kratos looked at his son and asked. "Can we see him?" and Yuan moved out of the way of the door letting them out. They walked out and in the white medical room.

" So, how are you?" inquired Sheena.

"Ad sou noi goyh." Lloyd tried to answer.

" Oh, yeah he can't talk or move easily." Said Kratos but this made Lloyd alittle upset so he very slowly sat up then used his hands to help push him the floor. When he landed on his feet instead of standing fell over causing Kratos and Sheena to pick him up but refused and fell down again.

* * *

_Lloyd's pov_

_'I'm not some helpless baby. I have traveled to land of the dead and back so I think I can do this...who am I kidding, I helpless. Dammit!'_ .I let my father and Sheena pick me up and watch as they reached the door but they stopped.

"Where do we go?" Kratos asked Sheena.

"I don't know, this is your friend's base." Replied Sheena.

I tilted my head to the right hoping the two would notice, which they did. They watch my head carefully to see which way my head would go. We continued the hallways that looked the same as the last but I knew where we are.

_'Crap four-way corridor.Umm...Which way?'_ Lloyd thought for a while until Frank came down a hall. When he saw me he saluted

"Dhat dty sdi bok" I said. Kratos and Sheena looked very puzzled while as if he read my mind he answered with. "Sir, Today is Monday and it's about 10:56 p.m." I nod to try to say thanks and he nodded back saying '_No problem...sir'_

We finally made it to the sleeping bunker that Yuan once told me to go to when I can back to life. It had two beds and Kratos said he'll take the floor. They lay me on one of the beds and I see Kratos takes the floor beside me so I grap my blanket with my mouth and pull towards Kratos. He see this and smiles as he wraps it around him.

I slowly fall asleep for about an hour and a half whena renegade noisely walks in and wakes me upso I don't move so they think I'm still asleep but that didn't stop Sheena from slapping him. The renegade give Sheena a letter and walks out of my room rubbing his bruised face. I can hear the two talking and they say.

"It's from Yuan. He says he has a chance for yous to regain the years lost from Lloyd."Read Sheena.

"Let me see...Kratos and Sheena, you two are going have to teach him to walk again and talk. Help him train with one sword too, he will need it." read Kratos then saying. "Why will he need to learn to use one sword."

Soon afterall three ofus fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

I am done this chapter. Did you like it, hate it or somewhere between liking and hating. Don't care Please review. I will try to make the next chapters father/son moments and Sheena/Lloyd 


End file.
